Courts OS Les couloirs de Poudlard
by Enia Fr
Summary: On en fait des choses, dans les couloirs. Mais qui ça, on?
1. Réconfort

Disclaimer : comme chacun sait, l'univers Harry Potterien appartient déjà à quelqu'un, et je ne m'approprie ses personnages que le temps d'un court drabble.

* * *

**Réconfort **

J'avance dans le couloir, et là, devant moi, elle pleure. Elle a dû se faire jeter par son petit copain, la pauvre chochotte. Et comme elle est vraiment en plein milieu du passage, je la bouscule en passant. Elle va s'écraser contre le mur, et elle se laisse glisser tout du long pour finalement se retrouver à genoux. Même pour un garçon, on ne pleure pas comme ça. Ça doit être grave. Mais bon, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?

Malgré tout ce que je me dis à moi-même je m'approche d'elle, et je m'accroupis à ses côtés.

Pourquoi ? Alors là, si quelqu'un a la réponse, qu'il vienne me la donner. Et puis je lui tapote l'épaule. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de consoler des gens. Et elle se met à renifler dans ma cape, je ne sais pas comment. Alors je referme mes bras autour d'elle.

Elle prononce quelques mots, et je finis par comprendre que ses parents sont morts. C'est vrai que quelques jours avant, elle avait reçu une lettre avec un liséré noir. Elle avait dû faire la fière, et refuser de pleurer. Bien le genre des Gryffondor ça.

Dans ma tête je me dis que je devrais partir vite fait, avant que quelqu'un arrive et nous voie comme ça. Sinon, tout le monde se moquerait de moi. Mais elle est toujours en train de pleurer, et je ne peux pas la laisser se vider de toute l'eau de son corps.

Je prononce quelques mots, mais elle ne semble pas entendre. Je continue quand même, et au bout d'un moment, elle arrête de pleurer. Je vais enfin pouvoir partir, mais non, elle s'accroche à moi. Elle n'a pas réalisé que c'est moi, sans doute.

Quand elle me lâche et s'écarte enfin de moi, je me sens soulagé. Vous trouvez ça bizarre, d'être soulagé qu'une fille plutôt mignonne s'éloigne de moi, mais quelques personnes pourraient ne pas apprécier qu'elle s'agrippe à moi.

Et puis on s'est relevés, elle m'a dit «Merci Rogue.» et est partie rapidement.

Avant que je puisse lui répondre.

Avant qu'elle puisse entendre que j'avais répondu quand même.

«De rien, Evans.»

* * *

Voili voilou, petite fic sans prétentions. L'auteur attend (comme vous vous en doutez) les réflexions que peuvent avoir engendrées cette chose sortie de son cerveau et que vous voudrez bien lui faire parvenir.

Ah oui, j'en profite pour remercier Swendaii, sans elle cette fic ne serait pas là (ou pas avant un bon moment). Merci beaucoup sempai !!!


	2. La Poisse

Bon, voilà un deuxième chapitre, qui change du premier... Bonne lecture !

P'tit disclaimer que je n'ai pas du tout oublié de mettre la première fois : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**La Poisse **

-Oh, Drago, tu es sous le gui !

oOoOoOoOo

-Drago, devine sous quoi tu te trouves…  
-Du gui, j'imagine.  
-Gagné ! 

oOoOoOoOo

-Malfoy, y a du gui au-dessus de toi. Tu sais ce que ça implique, n'est-ce pas ? 

°o°o°o°o°o°oOoOoOoOo°o°o°o°o°o°

Drago Malfoy, coqueluche de tous les élèves de Poudlard attirés par les garçons et la beauté, commençait à en avoir marre. Dumbledore avait décidé, le cher vieillard, de fêter le Nouvel An au milieu du mois de Janvier, pour que tous les élèves y participent. Il faut dire qu'il ne restait pas grand monde au château durant les vacances, et le directeur n'avait pas eu sa dose d'embrassades cette année. Les elfes de maison avaient mis des bouquets de gui dans tous les couloirs de Poudlard.

Et donc aujourd'hui, Drago n'avait pas pu croiser deux personnes à la suite sans que l'une au moins lui fasse remarquer qu'il était sous un des bouquets de gui qui lévitaient dans les couloirs et certaines salles, comme la Grande Salle ou les salles communes des maisons. Alors, respectant la tradition, il s'était contraint à accepter d'être embrassé par tous les observateurs.

Depuis ce matin, et en considérant qu'il n'était même pas midi, il avait été embrassé une centaine de fois, et encore il n'avait pas compté les petites cruches (dont Pansy faisait partie, pas qu'elle soit petite, mais en tant que cruche, elle assure) qui l'avaient croisé plusieurs fois "par hasard".

Après que Crabbe l'ait étouffé dans une étreinte digne d'un taureau, il avait pourtant fait attention à ne pas se trouver sous le végétal maudit, mais rien n'y faisait. A croire que quelqu'un le faisait exprès.

°o°o°o°o°o°oOoOoOoOo°o°o°o°o°o°

-Je l'ai vu avant, laissez-le moi !  
-Non, c'est moi la première ! 

Oups… Perdu dans ses pensées, le blondinet n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était de nouveau sous du gui. Et que la chasse au Drago, en passe de devenir le nouveau sport poudlardien, avait repris. Pendant que les filles qui le traquaient se tapaient dessus pour savoir laquelle serait la première à pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, Drago ouvrit la première porte qu'il avait trouvée pour… fuir ! Et oui, même un courageux Gryffondor y aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de laisser ces furies s'approcher de lui, on ne peut pas en demander plus à un malheureux Serpentard.

Tiens, en parlant de Gryffondor, il y en avait trois dans la pièce où était entré Drago. Et pas n'importe lesquels, hein. Pas trois obscurs personnages secondaires. Bon, d'accord, secondaires, je vous l'accorde. Mais obscurs, ça, on peut pas dire.

-Alors, Malfoy, t'es bien entouré ?  
-Je me doutais bien que vous étiez derrière tout ça.

D'accord, c'est un mensonge plus gros que lui, mais Drago avait fini par se rendre compte que ce n'était pas naturel, et que personne d'autre n'était aussi embrassé dans tout le château.

-Vous venez, on se casse, maintenant qu'il nous a découverts, ça ne sert plus à rien.  
-Ouais, j'arrive.  
-Hum hum…

Les quatre élèves sortirent de la salle. Bon, deux des abrutis sont partis, se dit le Serpentard, mais il en reste quand même un. Et en plus il a l'air bizarre. Drago était prêt à fuir encore une fois, et surtout quand le Gryffondor restant leva la tête, et dit :

-Tiens, tu es sous du gui.

°o°o°o°o°o°oOoOoOoOo°o°o°o°o°o°

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Eh, tu viens, Fr… FRED ! FAUX FRERE ! LACHE CE SERPENTARD IMMEDIATEMENT !

* * *

Je dois avouer que je ne comprenais pas vraiment les fanficteuses qui disent à la fin d'une histoire que les personnages ont échappé à tout contrôle, mais je me rends bien compte, après avoir fini cette chose que la fin ne correspond pas totalement à ce que j'imaginais. Je me demande si ce n'est pas mieux, tout compte fait !!! 


	3. Comment parler à son professeur

Bon, voilà un troisième chapitre. Oui, il est **beaucoup** plus court que les autres, mais normalement, ça devrait pas continuer comme ça. (En même temps, je me vois mal écrire des chapitres de 3 phrases.)

Le disclaimer indispensable : aucun des personnages que je mentionne ne m'appartient.

* * *

**Comment parler à son professeur**

«Professeur, puis-je vous poser une question ?  
-Mais certainement, je vous écoute.  
-Connaissez-vous les Rolling Stones ?  
-Non, qui sont-ils ?  
-C'est un groupe de rock moldu.  
-Et pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?  
-Je pensais que vous aviez inspiré une de leurs chansons, celle où il est question d'un ange !  
-Toute la flatterie que vous déploierez ne me fera pas lever votre retenue, sachez-le.  
-Professeur, s'il vous plaît, il y a un entraînement de Quidditch ce soir.  
-Et bien vous le manquerez.  
-Ecoutez, nous savons tous les deux que vous préférez voir la Coupe des Quatre Maisons dans votre bureau.  
-Evidemment, mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit d'insulter vos camarades dans les couloirs.  
-Ca veut dire que dans les salles, je peux ?»

Un "Mr Black !" outré retentit.

Et Sirius se sauva, tandis que le directeur apparaissait aux côtés du professeur fumant de rage.

«Voyons Minerva, vous ne devriez pas crier dans les couloirs.»

* * *

Bon, le prochain chapitre (s'il arrive un jour) sera plus sérieux. Normalement... 


	4. Rencontre Nocturne

Bon, voilà le chapitre sérieux. Promis, je le referai plus, ça me demande trop de réflexion... Et puis je préfère faire des trucs drôles, en fait.

Girafe, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, j'essayerai de poster plus souvent, et j'arrête le sérieux. D'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre te plaira plus que celui-ci ! (Enfin, j'espère...)

Disclaimer : J'aimerais bien qu'ils m'appartiennent, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas.

* * *

**Rencontre Nocturne **

Je suis tellement triste. Il ne me voit que comme un pot de colle dont il se débarrasserait avec joie. Je n'existe pratiquement pas à ses yeux. J'aimerais tellement qu'il se rende compte que je suis là pour lui, pour le soutenir.

J'ai bien remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien ces derniers temps. Et qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir. Même ses amis "officiels" ne parviennent pas à lui remonter le moral. Il est de plus en plus maigre, parce qu'il ne mange pas beaucoup, et comme il ne sort plus que pour aller aux cours à l'extérieur, il devient vraiment pâle. Ca m'inquiète beaucoup, mais je ne peux même pas l'approcher.

Et oui, ses soi-disant amis empêchent quiconque de l'aborder, genre barrière de sécurité infranchissable d'un diamètre de 3 mètres. Mais c'est pas comme ça qu'il s'en sortira. On ne peut même plus lui parler. Limite si les profs ne se font pas enguirlander quand ils lui adressent la parole.

Je comprends qu'il soit déstabilisé, maussade, et accablé. On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, mais le résultat n'était pas réjouissant. Et ça me fait mal de voir qu'il se laisse dépérir. Si seulement il pouvait trouver quelque chose qui le ferait réagir.

oOoOoOo

Toutes ces pensées m'empêchent de dormir, et c'est pour cela que je me retrouve à arpenter les couloirs la nuit, après le couvre-feu. Je ne peux retenir un soupir qui franchit mes lèvres, alors qu'il est plus que primordial que je ne me fasse pas coincer parce que sinon, ça va barder pour mon matricule.

Stop ! J'ai entendu un bruit. Personne ! Impossible, j'ai bien entendu un bruit. Ah, peut-être Miss Teigne ! Non, personne au ras du sol non plus. Mais alors c'était quoi ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'as vu l'heure ? »

Argh, j'avais raison, y avait quelqu'un. Et en plus, LUI quoi !!! Et si je l'ai pas vu, c'est qu'il était sous une cape d'invisibilité qu'il vient d'enlever. Incroyable, une vraie ! C'est hyper rare !

« Bon, tu réponds ?  
- Euh… J'arrivais pas à dormir, alors…  
- … Alors tu t'es dit "Et si j'allais faire perdre des points à ma maison en me promenant après le couvre-feu dans les couloirs ?"  
- Non, pas vraiment, mais je ne voulais pas rester dans le dortoir, et la salle commune n'était pas…  
- Chut, j'ai entendu un bruit. Viens là-dessous.»

Et il m'attire contre lui, derrière une statue du couloir. Juste à temps, puisque Rusard arrive. Il passe devant nous sans nous voir, puisqu'on est sous la cape d'invisibilité. Une fois qu'il a disparu au bout du couloir, je me tourne vers LUI, et je lui demande ce que lui fait dans les couloirs à cette heure-là, même s'il ne risque pas de se faire prendre puisqu'il est invisible.

« J'arrivais pas à dormir non plus.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Ca ne te regardes pas.  
- Attends, bien sûr que si, quand je vois quelqu'un qui se laisse dépérir, je le laisse pas sombrer sans rien faire.  
- Je ne me laisse pas dépérir.  
- Et t'as mangé aujourd'hui ? T'es sorti du dortoir pour d'autres raisons que les cours ou une promenade nocturne ?  
- …»

Il reste silencieux, et je sais que j'ai raison. Mais franchement, ça ne me réjouit pas.

« Tu sais, tu devrais te confier à quelqu'un.  
- Pourquoi faire ? Ca ne changera rien au fait que l'année dernière, j'ai vu... Cédric…»

Il ne peut pas continuer sa phrase, et se met à trembler. Je l'entoure de mes bras et il se met à sangloter. Il ne se confiera peut-être pas à moi, mais au moins je lui aurais permis de franchir une barrière qui l'étouffait.

Et je promets que jamais de ma vie je ne dirais que Celui-qui-a-survécu a pleuré dans mes bras, parce qu'il a assisté au meurtre de Cédric Diggory l'année dernière. Même si je suis Colin Crivey, et que j'ai du mal à garder les secrets.

* * *

Euh, je l'ai posté sans l'aval de ma bêta-testeuse qui ne me réponds plus, mais je voulais un peu m'en débarrasser, en fait... (je parle du chapitre, pas de titemaya)  
Donc il jarte pour laisser la place à un chapitre tout beau tout nouveau et qui arrive bientôt ! 

Juste un dernier mot : si vous trouvez ce chapitre nul, vous n'êtes pas seuls : je le trouve moi-même assez mal écrit, et comme j'ai tendance à la contre-modestie (qui a dit orgueil ?), si je le trouve faiblard, c'est qu'il ne vaut même pas un pet de schtroumph. Donc, si vous voulez m'envoyez des tomates pas fraîches, des brocolis pourris et autres ingrédients permettant de faire une soupe avariée, vous pouvez, mais intercallez des remarques constructives, por favor !


	5. Question de points de vue

Le chapitre nouveau est arrivé !! Comment ça, il aurait pu être posté plus tôt ? Mais pas du tout, voyons, il fallait que... les... vous voyez, quoi.

Disclaimer : je les aurais, un jour, je les aurais !

* * *

**Question de points… de vue **

Trois personnes stationnaient dans un couloir.

-J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor pour tenue débraillée. Et 5 autres pour cheveux mal coiffés, s'écria une voix masculine.  
-C'est…  
-Et encore 10 points pour m'avoir interrompu. Tant que j'y suis, j'en enlève 5 parce que le son de votre voix ne me plaît pas, continua-t-il énervé.  
-Mais…  
-Non, je ne veux rien entendre. Et vous m'avez à nouveau coupé la parole. Puisque 10 points ne vous font pas réfléchir, j'en ôte 20.  
-Hein ?  
-Euh…  
-Et pour finir, votre vue m'étant insupportable, je vous retire…  
-50 points ! annonça une voix dénuée d'émotion.  
-Professeur Rogue ! Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? Demanda le coupable catastrophé.  
-Assez pour comprendre que vous trouviez que votre sablier n'était pas équilibré selon vos goûts.

Sur cette phrase, Severus Rogue continua son chemin dans une grande envolée de cape dont il a le secret.

-J'ai essayé de te dire qu'il était derrière toi mais tu ne m'as pas lassé parler, expliqua le survivant.  
-Vous savez les garçons, je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi injuste que Ron le disait, tenta Hermione  
-Ce bâtard est…  
-Weasley, j'enlève 50 autres points à votre maison.  
-QUOI !!!  
-Ron, tu l'as bien cherché.  
-Mais Harry…  
- Ron, il vaut mieux que tu gardes la bouche fermée à partir de maintenant.

* * *

Merci à titemaya, ma super bêta-testeuse !!! Regarde, j'ai tenu compte de presque toutes tes corrections. Et c'est vachement plus clair ainsi. Pour preuve, plein de reviews vont arriver (en tous cas, j'espère...) 

Bon, allez, chers lecteurs/lecteuses, je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures de couloirs !


	6. Méfiance

Et hop, un autre chapitre pour la route. Longue route, d'ailleurs, puisque je pars en vacances pendant un mois. Il n'y aura pas de nouvelles histoires avant mon retour, parce que je n'aurais pas accès à Internet. Déjà que je postais pas souvent, mais alors là...

Ah oui, tiens, tant que j'y pense :

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils ne s'appartiennent même pas, les pauvres.

J'ai un peu oublié de préciser ce point pour mes autres chapitres, j'arrange ça tout de suite ! (Je ne tiens pas à me faire jarter pour ne pas avoir mentionné ça.)**  
**

* * *

**Méfiance **

Un couloir, 3ème étage, près des toilettes des filles.

- Viens, je vais te présenter quelqu'un.  
- …  
- Allez, approche, je vais pas te manger. Je sais qu'on n'est pas super potes, tous les deux, mais là je ne te veux pas de mal.  
- …  
- Bon, d'accord, je reste devant, suis-moi.

Court déplacement, arrêt, ouverture de la porte, entrée, fermeture de la porte. Face à face :

- Maintenant que vous êtes face à face, vous pourriez dire quelque chose.- …  
- …  
- …  
- Allez un petit effort... Oui! c'est bien!

Ouverture de la porte sans bruit.

- Mais??? Mr Black!!! Quel est ce chat et pourquoi tourne-t-il autour de MA chatte? Trois heures de colle!  
- Mais, Mr Rusard, je voulais juste lui faire rencontrer un p'tit chat sympa. _Histoire qu'elle arrête de nous faire ch- suer après le couvre-feu _ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Dix minute après, près de la tour des Griffondor.

- Moi! Un vulgaire chat! Ils n'ont même pas remarqué que j'étais une chatte! Et une chatte de race en plus! Comme si j'avais pu m'intéresser à cette vulgaire chatte de gouttière! Elle est aussi moche que son maître. Mais je me vengerai Black, je vous ai en cours demain... et vous avez intérêt à faire attention à vous!

* * *

Bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont, et pour les autres, toutes mes condoléances 


End file.
